12 out of 20
by pancoon-chan and panda
Summary: you think you can make it on the gators? yeah, maybe...but you'd have to get through the raging hormones first...Gaara learns what happens when you put a gay college soccer team in the same room as tequila. tons of boy love! YAOI FOREVER! may change ratig


**Pancoon-chan: OMFG!!!! I got off my lazy ass and actually decided to do some more chapter stories! Woo me!!!**

**Tobi: O.o**

**PC: a new story! I have recently become a rabid fangirl of… smexy yaoi!! Wooo! Those of you who read my other stories may well have decided that… O.o**

**Temari: finally! Took you long enough! Yaoi is smexy! nosebleed**

**Sasuke: twitch as long as I'm now with naruto…**

**PC: fine, I'll give you dibs on another guy with the personality of a polar ice cap! He's smexy, too!**

**Deidara: waving hand madley oh, oh! Me next, un! Wgat about me, un?!**

**PC: take a look at my other fics and take a wild guess **

**Deidara: oh! Oh! Gaa-chan?!?!**

**PC: maybe, then again, maybe not. I have sworn myself to no spoilers!!! DAMN YOU EVIL SPIOLERS!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: fine pouts**

**PC:… HFS DUDE!!!!! Did he just pout?!?! Tell me he did not just pout!!!! Anyways, I kinda got the idea for this fic from a story called go get'em, tigers! By some person I didn't bother to look at the name of. It's evil bc it has naruto and Gaara growls**

**Gaara: yeah, yeah. Get on with the story, women!**

**Tobi:0 don't be so mean! hugs PC**

**PC: must I shame myself with the dreaded disclaimer? As always, I do NOT own naruto, much to my bitter disappointment. If any of us did, would we be writing fanfics? No, I didn't think so, smart ass.**

**Chappie 1: Roommates**

"**774, 775, 77- YYEEEEEOOWWCH!!" Gaara clutched his throbbing head. "what the fuck, kankuro?!?!?!?!" the redhead scowled.**

**Kankuro shrugged. "you forgot your goddamn math book"**

**Gaara glanced at the offending text.**

"**KANKURO-BAKA!!!!" a high pitched, feminine voice shrieked. A furious blond girl stormed out of her room. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY ITEMS!!! OR MY TEQUILA! THAT'S FROM FUCKING CUBA, BITCH!!!" **

**kankuro gulped. "sorry, temari! My bad, heh, heh…"**

**Gaara scurried away as fast has he could until he found his dorm. "oh… my… fucking… god" Gaara stared at the number on the door. 777. "the number of **_**heaven **_**insert chorus here. "this is fucked up" he sighed and walked into the room. The boy dropped his remaining crap next to one of the beds, the rest of the stuff having alredy been dropped off. He shoved off the black and red slipknot messenger bag off the bed to make room and collapsed on the bed. **_**Wow. College. This is gonna be a blast!**_** Gaara thought sarcastically. **

**Suddenly, there was a loud smacking noise, a click, and a flash of green and black. A boy looked up from a heap of luggage warily, then spotted Gaara. he jumped up in all of his bowlcut glory with a grin that split his face in half.**

"**hello there! I am Rock Lee, your brand new roommate! You are looking youthful today!" he winked one of his abnormally round eyes that contrasted greatly with his big, bushy eyebrows. He stuck his thumb in the air with sunlight glinting off of his perfectly white teeth. He was wearing skinny, greenish tinged jeans,orange leg warmers, and I tight green turtle neck sweater.**

**Gaara stared at him. "yeah? I'm Gaara"**

"**it's good to meet you! Hey! You took the good bed! No fair!" the bowlcut boy exclaimed.**

**Gaara shrugged. "so, what's with all the bags?" Gaara asked, bored.**

"**for my soccer equipment, of course!"**

**Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "you play?"**

"**yes! Winger, I'm on the team, what about you?"**

"**yeah, I'm on the team. I play striker. I think that's the only reason I managed to get in this place." Gaara had floated by in high school. his grades weren't much, but he was one hell of a soccer player, and that's all that mattered.**

"**good! We have a meet at about 5:00, but no playing!"**

**Gaara sighed "on the first day? Oh, joy. this day keeps getting better and better. First I get a book chucked at my face, and now this. beautiful, just fucking great" he glanced at the clock. "it's almost 4:45, we should get going. With that, he hauled his eye liner-ed eyes, stripy long sleeved shirt, black slipknot T, and black ripped, torn, and chained tight black jeans off the godforsaken bed and landed on his well worn combat boot. He pushed the black slipknot beanie that kept falling over his eyes back with a stripy sleeve. That beanie was a pain in that ass, but damn, did it make him look sexy. He liked slipknot. No, scratch that, he was obsessed.**

**Lee opened the door and they made their way out the door and to the field**

**Pancoon-chan: I know, lame-o first chapter, but please! Their will be smexy yaoi! DON'T ABANDON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**Tobi: awww! Calm down! They're not gonna abandon you hugs**

**Sasori: ooooookay….**

**PC: sorry for the OOCness, sorta. There will be a hell of a lot of it, so I suggest you suck it up and move on!**

**Deidara: yeah, un! (heehee, get it?) well, we're gonna say bye now, un!**

**Tobi: peace!**

**Sasori: till next time**

**PC: and, we're OUT!!!!!**


End file.
